Not So Golden
by waywardrenegades
Summary: What I think would have happened if Sam hadn't walked away during his conversation with Andy in 'The One That Got Away' 2x07  One shot  Rated T for mild swearing.


_**Author's Note:  
>I loved this scene so much, and I thought that it showed how much Sam cared about Andy but I didn't like how Sam just walked away from her. I think that he was missing some fire in this episode and that the real Sam Swarek wouldn't have just walked away like that, leaving her alone. I hope you guys enjoy! :)<strong>_

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Rookie Blue.**

* * *

><p>"Hey," Andy said, watching as Sam spooned yet another helping on relish onto his already overflowing hotdog. "Does every soldier have a storage locker?"<p>

Sam's head dropped in exhaustion and frustration, sighing loudly as Andy continued to speak.

"I mean they go on tour for a year, two years. What do they do with all their stuff?"

"Okay," Sam said softly, making sure she was listening. "Let it go. Nixon's alibi is even tighter than it was before. Okay?"

"I'm just saying, we never checked out his storage locker."

"Because he doesn't have one," he said, turning back to the array of condiments spread out in front of him, trying to squelch down the anger that had began to boil under his surface.

"There can't be that many storage lockers around here, so why don't we do some door knocking," she suggested, following closely behind Sam as he began to cross the street away from the hot dog stand, towards the squad car. "I mean, no harm, no foul."

Sam didn't respond, walking away from her with even more determination until she spoke again, refusing to give up.

"Luke says he's definitely hiding trophies! We just need to find out where."

Sam stood in front of her, stopped dead in his tracks, his dark brown eyes wide in disbelief.

"Come on," she said, pushing past him with a smile. "It'll be fun."

Sam rolled his eyes and backed up quickly, raising a hand to stop her.

"Fine, we're doing this. You're not driving. Okay?"

"Why?" she asked, smirking. "You were gonna let me drive last night."

"Why're you doing this?" he asked, finally voicing his thoughts. "We're wasting our time trying to pin this on someone who didn't do it for what? A guy who put a ring on your finger and then cheated on you?"

"What?" Andy breathed incredulously. "How did you... how did you know that?"

She cast her eyes downwards, ashamed that her secret had been revealed, by no other than Sam Swarek.

Sam fell backwards against the squad car heavily, practically knocked over with the realization that he'd been right. His suspicions, that nagging voice in the back of his mind had been correct. Callaghan had cheated on Andy.

Sam took a sharp breath through his teeth, baring them in a mock smile and shook his head slightly, turning his intense gaze back to the woman in front of him.

When he spoke again, the fire was gone from his words, the anger in his eyes replaced with concern and sadness.

"You can spin the story anyway you want. Anyone who cares about you is going to figure it out pretty fast."

Andy looked at him and shook her head, determined not to cry in front of her partner, "Yeah but that doesn't change what he knows. I believe him."

Sam shook his head incredulously and pulled his free hand through his messy brown hair.

"How can you believe that asshole? After what he did? After he lied to you?"

Andy looked away from him, wanting nothing more than to take the subject.

Sam spoke again, more to himself than to her, "He was supposed to be a good guy. He was supposed to be the solid, reliable guy," he turned back to Andy. "He was supposed to be good for you."

Andy bit down on her bottom lip, "I still think we should go door-to-door to storage lockers," she said. "Me trusting his instincts on the job has nothing to do with our personal lives."

"Come on, McNally! I know you! You are not that good of a compartmentalizer! This jackass lied to you, he cheated on you and yet you still feel the need to defend him at every turn."

"I'm not defending him.."

"You are! You are defending him. You should want to kick him in the face, not put him on a freaking pedestal."

Andy tucked her bangs behind her ear and glanced away from him, "I do want to kick him in the face, Sam. I want to sit on a couch, in the dark, watch chick flicks, eat ice cream and cry for two days straight. Then I want to take a baseball bat and put dents in his precious car!"

To her horror, tears filled her eyes as she continued to speak, "But I can't. I have a job to do, and I can't let my personal life interfere with it. Luke may have been an ass to me, but he's a good detective and I trust his instincts."

Sam scoffed, "His instincts, right. Those are really great."

Andy searched his face carefully but he didn't look angry anymore, he just looked sad.

"He's a bastard. A lying, cheating bastard."

Andy moved to lean against the squad car next to Sam and nodded, "Yeah," she breathed, sounding exhausted.

"I'm really sorry, Andy."

"Why?" she asked. "It's not your fault."

"Andy..." he said softly. "I'm so sorry."

"I'll be fine," she said, her voice sounding a lot stronger than she felt.

They fell into silence, both of their thoughts on Luke. Andy, thinking how hurt she was and Sam, picturing all the different ways he could injure him.

"Well," he coughed. "Looks like Golden Boy isn't so golden after all..."

Andy smirked and closed her eyes for a split second, "I just wish I'd seen it coming."

"Yeah, me too."


End file.
